finalfantasyfandomcom_vi-20200216-history
Beatrix
General Beatrix là một nhân vật điều khiển tạm thời trong Final Fantasy IX. Nàng là nữ tướng đứng đầu và cũng là người giỏi nhất trong đội nữ chiến binh của Alexandria, nàng không thích bị xếp sau kẻ khác, đặc biệt là Kuja và đội quân Black Mage mà hắn tạo ra. Ban đầu, Beatrix chỉ trung thành với Nữ hoàng Brahne, nhưng sau đó nàng đã được thuyết phục rằng dân chúng của Alexandria mới là mối quan tâm hàng đầu. Beatrix yêu Adelbert Steiner, đội trưởng đội Knights of Pluto. Nàng được chiến binh trên khắp thế giới tôn trọng bởi tài năng xuất chúng của mình. Concept and Personality .]] Gia đình cũng như quê hương của Beatrix không được nhắc đến trong game, quá khứ của nàng cũng rất mơ hồ; ngoại trừ việc Beatrix là một thiên tài kiếm thuật từ nhỏ và phục vụ cho gia đình hoàng tộc Alexandria với vai trò một kiếm sĩ. Beatrix coi Adelbert Steiner, đội trưởng đội Knights of Pluto như là đối thủ của mình. Sự ganh đua này bắt đầu từ một trận tập đấu kiếm khi Beatrix mới 18 tuổi (Steiner lúc đó 23), trong trận đó Steiner đã thắng Beatrix một cách may mắn. Kể từ lần thua cuộc ấy, Beatrix càng nỗ lực hơn trong việc tìm hiểu kiếm thuật cũng như chiến thuật. Ngay ở đầu game, sự ganh đua vẫn rất rõ nét, Beatrix tỏ ra khinh thường trong khi Steiner thì tức giận khi phần lớn binh lính Alexandria nằm dưới quyền điều khiển của Beatrix. Beatrix có phong thái quý tộc, kiêu hãnh, và trên hết là lòng trung thành với Alexandria và hoàng tộc. Nàng tỏ ra tự tin với tài năng của mình, đôi khi là hơi ngạo mạn thái quá. Beatrix cũng có tài lãnh đạo kiệt xuất, khi lấy được lòng tin và sự ngưỡng mộ của binh lính dưới quyền cũng như dân chúng. Dù với quân lính dưới quyền hay là kẻ thù, Beatrix luôn ăn nói lịch sự (mặc dù điều này không được thể hiện rõ trong phiên bản tiếng Anh của game), và đồng thời nàng cũng không hề khoan nhượng khi xuống tay với kẻ mà nàng cho là mối nguy với vương quốc Alexandria. Với lòng trung thành tuyệt đối, Beatrix nghe theo mọi mệnh lệch mà không hề đắn đo suy nghĩ. Tài kiếm thuật của Beatrix vang xa trên khắp thế giới, nàng cũng nắm giữ danh hiệu "Kiếm sĩ giỏi nhất lục địa". Bởi tài năng và sức mạnh hơn người như vậy, Beatrix còn được biết đến với nhiều biệt danh như "Cô gái máu lạnh chỉ nghe danh trẻ con cũng nín khóc" hay "Beatrix người hạ gục 100 người đàn ông". Beatrix có dáng người cao, thon thả cùng mái tóc màu nâu hạt dẻ cong lại ở phần đuôi tóc. Nàng đeo một miếng che mắt màu bạc che đi con mắt bên phải, mắt bên trái của nàng có màu đỏ ánh tím; tuy nhiên, trong bản thiết kế ban đầu, Beatrix lại đeo khăn chùm đầu che mắt phải còn mắt trái màu xanh biển. Nàng có thói quen hất tóc ra phía sau. So với Steiner, áo giáp của Beatrix nhẹ hơn, giúp nàng di chuyển linh hoạt hơn trong chiến đấu. Bộ đồ của Beatrix kết hợp giữa hai màu đỏ và trắng với một bông hồng phía sau lưng, quần nâu đỏ. Một chiếc thắt lưng quấn quanh eo nàng, cũng là nơi Beatrix đeo thanh gươm Save the Queen. Story .]] Beatrix is first seen during the play, I Want to be Your Canary, at the beginning of the game, where she responds to Zorn and Thorn when they tell her Princess Garnet is missing. Beatrix is much friendlier to them than Steiner is. Beatrix is next seen in Burmecia, where she is leading an attack against the Burmecians along with Queen Brahne and Kuja. Zidane, Vivi, Freya, and Quina discover her, and when a Burmecian soldier attacks her, they defend him. However, Beatrix defeats them easily and runs away. After Zidane and his friends recover, they travel to Cleyra, where the surviving Burmecians are taking refuge. Beatrix prepares a diversion so Zidane and his friends can leave Cleyra so her army can attack it undefended. However, Zidane is able to round up most of the survivors and take them to the Cleyran cathedral. But Beatrix leaps into the cathedral and steals Cleyra's treasure, a jewel. Zidane, Vivi, Freya, and Quina fight her again and get defeated again. Beatrix then retreats to the Red Rose, which is Queen Brahne's private airship. Zidane, Vivi, and Freya follow. On the Red Rose, Beatrix wonders why Brahne insists on using Black Mages and Eidolons in battle instead of her and her army. The female Alexandrian soldiers, however, still trust Beatrix. When she returns to Brahne with the jewel, she does not receive a word of thanks, and learns that Brahne is interested in executing Princess Garnet. At this point, Beatrix begins to doubt Brahne's intentions, although she still follows her orders. Back in Alexandria, Zidane, Vivi, Freya, and Steiner rescue Garnet, who was being held in a trance by Zorn and Thorn. Beatrix comes to them again, and gets into a fight with them. She wins again, but Zidane shows her Garnet's condition. At this point, Beatrix decides that she can no longer follow Brahne's orders, and she heals Garnet and tells Brahne that she can no longer trust her. Beatrix joins Freya and Steiner in an underground resistance movement designed to get Garnet and Zidane out of Alexandria, and it is revealed that Marcus and Blank join in as well. When Kuja defeats Queen Brahne, Beatrix helps Garnet prepare to become queen. She also finds a love letter written by Doctor Tot for Eiko to give to Zidane, and thinks that it is a love letter from Steiner for her. That night, the two fall in love on the docks, as Marcus, Blank, and Eiko watch on. However, some time later, Kuja attacks Alexandria by summoning Bahamut, who is under his control. He also summons Mistodons, which Beatrix and Steiner must fight in order to protect Alexandria. However, Alexandria is eventually destroyed. Beatrix shows up next during Zidane's search for Garnet after Cid Fabool IX has been turned back into a human. Zidane and Baku spot her, and Baku realizes that she has a much bigger heart than Steiner. Beatrix tells Zidane about Garnet's secret spot, and gives him the Garnet. She then appears on the Red Rose during the battle to enter Memoria, where it is revealed that she showed up to protect Steiner. Mikoto, a Genome, also appears on the Red Rose, and tries to contact Zidane. Trong đoạn kết của game, Beatrix định sẽ rời khỏi Alexandria khi nàng cho rằng nhiệm vụ của mình đã kết thúc. Chỉ khi Steiner ngăn cản, thú nhận rằng anh ta không muốn mất nàng một lần nữa và muốn được cùng nàng tiếp tục bảo vệ nữ hoàng, Beatrix mới quyết định ở lại. Sau khi nhân vật chính trong vở kịch "I Want to be Your Canary" bỏ áo choàng xuống để lộ mình là Zidane, Beatrix và Steiner mở cửa cho Garnet chạy xuống gặp cậu. Vị nữ hoàng lao vào vòng tay Zidane trong tiếng vỗ tay reo hò của bạn bè và dân chúng, khi đó Steiner cùng Beatrix giương cao thanh Save the Queen. Equipment and Stats As a Paladin, Beatrix has high physical stats, as well as high magic stats, which is unusual for a Paladin. Her equipment draw consists mostly of heavy armor and female specifics, but she can only equip one weapon: Save the Queen. She does not have enough MP to consistently use her expensive skillset. Abilities Beatrix can use White Magic, and can use a mix of Garnet and Eiko's spells. She also uses a special command called Seiken, which consists of four of Steiner's Sword Arts, those being Thunder Slash, Stock Break, Climhazzard, and Shock. She has no Support abilities. Beatrix, unlike Steiner, can successfully employ the Thunder Slash technique; when Steiner uses it he is crippled by the Thunder Slash Glitch. Music Beatrix's theme is called "Rose of May", playing when the party are on The Red Rose, after the battle against her in Alexandria and when Zidane is looking for her after Garnet goes missing on Disc 3. "The Wavering Blade" is the theme played when Zidane and his party do battle with her in Burmecia and Cleyra. Her battle theme song is titled "Something to Protect" which is an orchestral, upbeat version of "Rose of May" and is played when she and Steiner are trying to protect Alexandria. Battle Beatrix is fought as a boss three times during the course of Final Fantasy IX. Despite the regular difficulty of the fights, it is not possible to defeat her because the fights end automatically when she uses an attack that reduces the party's HP to 1, and it is scripted for the battle to be lost, even though is not a Game Over. Etymology "Beatrix" is a name associated with, though not originated from, the Latin word "Beatus", which meant originally "made happy, blessed". A beatus is a person who is likely to become a saint. Also in Latin, "Beatrix" means "female soldier," so her name directly reflects her role on the game. Trivia *Beatrix's weapon Save the Queen can be obtained by synthesizing through Hades in Memoria. Although no one can equip it, it can still be thrown by Amarant. *In her victory pose, Beatrix sheathes her weapon and flips her hair back as she does in most of the game's cutscenes. es:Beatrix Thể_loại:Nhân vật điều khiển được trong Final Fantasy IX Thể_loại:Nhân vật điều khiển tạm thời